


From the Outside Looking In

by fuckingnagrontrash (orphan_account)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckingnagrontrash
Summary: Duro’s side of the story as told by an Omniscient Narrator





	From the Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuck_The_Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A special offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879833) by [Fuck_The_Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods). 



Duro has loved Nasir for a long time. He has since Agron introduced Nasir to him and their family. At first he just chalked it up to a natural attraction to Nasir’s beautiful face and equally gorgeous form, a mere crush. But looking back on it now, he can’t deny it anymore that it was indeed love at first sight.

He knows it is not right, wanting someone you can’t have, especially if that someone already belongs to another. More so if that “another” is your brother. Duro is fucked.

There were a lot of temptations in the predicament he found himself in. On more than one occasion, he thought of swooping in and stealing Nasir from Agron. He thought that if maybe if he could show Nasir how much he can make it good for him, he could forget about Agron and choose him instead. His brother would want to see him happy right?

No! He reprimanded himself for even letting the idea form in his mind. Such thoughts made him feel disgusted in himself. How could he possibly think of doing that to his brother? His brother who loves him very much and would do anything to make him happy? It made him sick to his stomach to have even entertained dark thoughts. He hated himself for it. In the end, he just decided to kill whatever feelings he had for Nasir.

Of course he has tried to fight it. He tried to distance himself from Nasir whenever he and Agron came over or whenever they all hung out together in a bar or something. He tried to rid himself of thoughts of Nasir, tried anything to make himself forget his feelings. God knows how much he tried to douse his fire for Nasir, but to no avail. He just keeps gravitating towards him, like a moth to a flame. He can’t help it but he can’t get away, like he is tethered to him somehow. It came to a point that he just gave in; one day he just resigned to quietly love Nasir, admire him in secret. He indulged in his feelings but he was determined to keep them hidden. It was torture, but it was torture he’d willingly endure.

When months passed and he thought he was successful in his plan, Agron approached him. Of course Agron would notice. _That man could read me like the goddamn morning paper_. He had no other choice but to come clean because how ever much he hides, his brother would know anyway. So came clean he did… sort of. He twisted the truth and told Agron it’s nothing but a small schoolgirl crush. Duro told his brother he knows Agron and Nasir are happy together, however, he was not blind and immune to Nasir’s appeal and charm – he was but a mere mortal after all – but that was all it was. He then went on to promise that this little crush of his would go away in no time. Agron then proceeded to tell him that he believes him and more importantly, he trusts him. _Whew, crisis averted_.

After his talk with Agron, things between the three of them much became smoother. He found that he can breathe a little better now, having had confessed to Agron, albeit not completely. He’s now able to joke with him about his affection for Nasir, and much to his delight, he can also move more around Nasir. It doesn’t feel like he’s constantly holding his breath anymore around him, fearing he’ll blurt out his declaration of love every time he opens his mouth. He feels like he can live like this now; he can work around this unspoken arrangement, without having to chose between his two loves.

He’s happy for Agron really, seeing that his relationship with Nasir deepens. He can see that they both have immense love for each other, but the tiny voice at back of his mind says that he bets his unrequited unbeknownst love for his brother’s boyfriend is just as much. He quiets his minds just as soon the thought forms.

Things have been going exceptionally great between the couple, that’s why he wasn’t surprised when Agron asked his help with his surprise for Nasir. He knows it is their anniversary (he also knows that it’s creepy for him to know that but he doesn’t really care) so Agron asked him to cook a special romantic meal. He gladly accepted the task knowing that the two most important people in his life would be enjoying them, however painful that might also be. This must be how being a masochist is, he thought. _I am such a fucking masochist._

The surprise is going along well when he received a frantic call from his brother. Agron was audibly anxious, so naturally he thought he messed up his cooking. But then he said it isn’t about the meal, then he went on that he was just nervous Nasir wouldn’t like what he prepared for him, that he would disappoint him on their special day. Duro took on the role of the calm brother and asked him to take pictures of the setting so he could check them over. Somewhere along the line, he believed that that Duro is a romance expert so whenever he has these type of problems, he goes to him. After seeing the pictures, he reassured Agron that it was great and that Nasir would definitely find it romantic. It also seemed to Duro that Agron is about to pop the big question. That freaked Agron out, saying that he’s not proposing (yet), that he just wants it to be a perfect anniversary dinner. Then Agron went hysterical when the idea hit him that Nasir would freak out if he thinks he’s proposing and that he might leave him.

Duro found that particularly funny because Agron is the one freaking out. He then comforted his brother that Nasir is not one to freak out or jump to conclusions, that he’ll just think he’s being romantic because it is their anniversary. That seem to calm Agron down, so Duro felt his job is done. He then went on putting some joke about his “little” “crush” for Nasir for good measure before he ended the call. But jokes are _always_ half-meant.

He didn’t hear from Agron the rest of the evening; he knows all too well that the pair is having the time of their lives. He didn’t linger on the details of it though, that would sting a little too much. Duro just distracted himself by watching some film until he went to sleep.

The next morning, a phone call startled Duro awake. It was a very giddy Agron, almost squealing with excitement when he told him that Nasir proposed to him and that he said yes. Of course he’d say yes. Duro was quiet for a moment, rendered speechless by the announcement. It didn’t last long though, as Duro forced himself out of shock. He congratulated Agron and said that he was happy for them. He meant that of course, but he can’t help but feel a little envious. He was thankful though that Agron was so high up in his euphoria that he didn’t notice the tinge of jealousy in his voice. Despite that, Duro still requested one thing from Agron, that he be the best man. That was yet again a notch in his masochistic personality post, he thought, but they vowed to each other that they will be each other’s best man and that is not about to change. Agron eagerly agreed of course, saying that he’ll have his turn being the best man when Duro marries. He didn’t think it likely, but he didn’t give voice to that thought. He congratulated Agron again before ending the call. Duro stared at the ceiling for a while thinking of the could-have-been's. That won’t work now, that won’t change a thing. _At least I get to keep Nasir in my life_ , he thought, before he got off the bed and went on with the rest of his uneventful day.


End file.
